


The triple entente as imagined by an insane and possibly drunk hetalia fan

by secretly_a_hamster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Relationships, pre-WW1, triple entente
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_hamster/pseuds/secretly_a_hamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're allies now, so whose house should they live in? And more importantly, will England and France ever get along?<br/>(Answer: no.)<br/>Or, a cracky and historically stupid look at the triple entente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The triple entente as imagined by an insane and possibly drunk hetalia fan

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so, yeah. I never wrote this.
> 
> This fic started off as texts sent to my best friend after I told her about my new fic bunny, which is why it's so short and all basically all dialogue.

'Mes amis!' Exclaimed France to Russia and England, 'You cannot believe how happy I am to hear that you have become allies! Let us all live together in my house!'

'Screw you, you cheese-eating weasel,' said England, 'I refuse to live in France. My house is obviously superior.'

'But your house is cold! And you eat weird food. Let us live at my house and eat escargot,' opined France. 

'No it isn't,' said Russia. 'My house is much nicer. Plus, you can meet the Baltics, who I have tied up in the basement.'

'This is stupid.' Said England. 'We should live somewhere equally close by to all our houses.'

'Okay,' said Russia. 'But where?'

'Why not the newly formed state of Germany?' Asked England. 'It seems about right.'

'Da, brilliant!'

'Hey!' Yelled France, 'Don't I get a say? I refuse to go anywhere other than France!' 

'No, you stupid git, you don't get a say,' Said England. 'But I suppose we can go to Alsace if you want, since you think that ought to be a part of your house.'

'Fine, putain de britannique,'

'Putin?' Said Russia. 'Where? I love that dude!'

'He's not alive yet! Anyway, let's go to Germany.'

So they all went to Germany and lived happily ever after until 1914.

In 1914....

'Ils sont fous ces allemands!' Screamed France as they all ran back to their own places.

**Author's Note:**

> French translations:  
> Mes amis - my friends  
> Putain de britannique - Fucking British person/fucking Englishman  
> Ils sont fous ces allemands - these Germans are crazy (asterix reference)  
> All kudos and/or comments received with love♥️


End file.
